Anemia occurs when there is a decrease or abnormality in red blood cells, which leads to reduced oxygen levels in the blood. Anemia occurs often in cancer patients, particularly those receiving chemotherapy. Anemia is often seen in the elderly population, patients with renal disease, and in a wide variety of conditions associated with chronic disease.
Frequently, the cause of anemia is reduced erythropoietin (Epo) production resulting in prevention of erythropoiesis (maturation of red blood cells). Epo production can be increased by inhibition of prolyl hydroxylases that regulate hypoxia inducible factor (HIF).
One strategy to increase erythropoietin (Epo) production is to stabilize and thus increase the transcriptional activity of the HIF. HIF-alpha subunits (HIF-1alpha, HIF-2alpha, and HIF-3alpha) are rapidly degraded by proteosome under normoxic conditions upon hydroxylation of proline residues by prolyl hydroxylases (EGLN1, 2, 3). Proline hydroxylation allows interaction with the von Hippel Lindau (VHL) protein, a component of an E3 ubiquitin ligase. This leads to ubiquitination of HIF-alpha and subsequent degradation. Under hypoxic conditions, the inhibitory activity of the prolyl hydroxylases is suppressed, HIF-alpha subunits are therefore stabilized, and HIF-responsive genes, including Epo, are transcribed. Thus, inhibition of prolyl hydroxylases results in increased levels of HIF-alpha and thus increased Epo production.
The compounds of this invention provide a means for inhibiting these hydroxylases, increasing Epo production, and thereby treating anemia. Ischemia, stroke, and cytoprotection may also benefit by administering these compounds.